On s'était dit rendez vous
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Tout les personnages d'Olive et Tom se retrouvent aprés cinq années d'absence. Surprises et révélations sont au rendez vous mais le délire est encore plus présent... Yaoi
1. chapitre 1

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: On s'était dit rendez-vous …  
Genre: Yaoi et délire !  
Base: Olive et Tom  
Joyeux Noël Quatounette de mon cœur !!!! ^_^   
Site : 

  
On s'était dit rendez-vous…  
Prologue

  
Après le match opposant la New Team et la Toho, tous les joueurs se donnèrent rendez-vous, sur le stade même où s'était déroulé la finale ** , dans cinq ans jour pour jour. Olivier avait envoyé à cette occasion une lettre à Tom et à Ben. Chacun partit ensuite de son côté : Olivier au Brésil ** ainsi que Patty, les autres n'avaient pas précisé leur destination.   
Bref … 

Cinq années passèrent.

Le soleil se levait sur une moitié de terrain, l'autre moitié n'était pas dans le même fuseau horaire, lorsque Olivier Atton arriva sur la pelouse rayée du stade. Il avait 19 ans et pourtant il arborait toujours la même coiffure ringarde et aérodynamique. Il avait passé ces cinq dernières années au Brésil à s'entraîner sous le soleil de plomb, Olivier avait prit des couleurs et de la force. Il était venu, chose étonnante, avec un ballon de foot. Il entreprit alors de faire quelques tirs au but. Il posa la balle à terre, prit son élan, et tira. Le ballon se déforma terriblement, il s'enflamma, il toucha les filets qui brûlèrent aussitôt, puis le ballon continua sa course jusque dans le mur qui vola en morceaux. Olivier ricana bêtement.  
« Oups ! J'avais pas tiré fort pourtant. »  
Soudain il entendit applaudir derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçu une énorme silhouette se découper dans le soleil levant.  
- Bah ! Dis donc tu t'es bien amélioré ! Fit une voix rauque émanant de la forme massive.  
- THOMAS !!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Olivier en se jetant dans les bras de son vieil ami.  
Thomas Price portait un jeans moulant et un sweat rouge assorti à sa vielle casquette porte-bonheur. Il reposa Olivier à Terre.  
- Wo ! Ta prit des couleurs, à ce que je vois ca ta réussi le Brésil !   
- OUIP !!! Et toi, Tom ou t'était tous ce temps ? Demanda l'ancien capitaine de la New Team.  
- Mais j'étais en Allemagne, tu le sais très bien, à chaque flash c'était rabâché !   
- Oui je sais mais justement c'est au cas ou … Chuchota t il !  
A ce moment là arrivèrent Philippe Calahan et Julian Ross. Il se serrèrent la main, heureux de se revoir.  
- Mais Julian ou est Tippy ? S'étonna Olivier.  
- Elle est à l'hôtel, elle défait les bagachess et rrrrrange la chambrrrrre, elle viendra sûrement ce soir !! Mais ou est Patty ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai ça. Où est Patty ? J'aurai bien aimais la revoir ! Fit Thomas  
Olivier rougit, et se gratta le crâne :  
- Elle est restée à Rio, avec Ronaldo…  
- Le joueur de foot ??? Demandèrent en cœur Tom, Julian et Philippe.  
- Non, non. Ronaldo c'est mon fils, il aura deux mois demain. Patty n'aurait jamais accepter de venir sans lui, et je ne voulais pas rater un tel rendez-vous pour un mioche !  
- O-o. Alors tu es papa !!! Oh félicitations !!   
Philippe murmura alors à l'oreille de Julian.  
« C'est un vrai lapin, qui lu cru … »  
Julian pouffa de rire en cœur** avec Philippe, sous le regard de grande attitude de Tom.  
- Alors vous deux. Où étiez vous passer pendant ces cinq ans** ? Demanda Olivier voulant changer de sujet.  
- Ben moi , Y est souis porti au portougale pour suivrrrre un stage de formation d'entrrrraineur… et y ai aussi un péss-makeur !!Fit Julian triomphant.  
- Quand a moi, il m'est arrivé bien des misères.  
Tous regardèrent alors le soleil, maintenant bien haut dans le ciel.

FLASCH - BACK

Jenny était dans un aéroport, elle partait vers une lumière blanche en souriant.  
« Au revoir Jenny !! » Fit la voix off de Philip Calahan.  
Après la finale, Philip était partit à la recherche de Jenny, il a parcourut tout New York sans la trouver, après une semaine de vive recherche il abandonna découragé :  
« Ho et puis merde ! Une de perdue dix de retrouvées. J'me tire de ce bled pourrit »

FIN DU FLASCH – BACK

  
- Wo ! S'écrièrent Olive et Tom. Et après.  
- Ben, après je suis revenu au japon pour m'entraîner dans les montagnes avec mon équipe.  
La discussion continua, chacun racontant tours à tours leurs exploits footbalistique passé. Enfin arriva Ed Warner, Il avait laissé poussé ses cheveux qui lui arrivé maintenant jusqu'aux fesses, moulées dans un fin corsaire noir. **   
- Hé !! Salut les gars !!! Cria t il. Il se tourna vers Thomas. Ho !! Ta vu les nouveaux gants de goal que Nake a sortit, ils sont renforcé avec de l'acier et de la fibre de verre !!!   
- Euh, non !  
Ed se tourna vers Olivier  
- Je vais pouvoir arrêter tes tirs sans me cramer les mains !! fit il en souriant.  
- Pff ! C'est ridicule, j'arrête ses tirs à mains nues …MOI ! Renchérit Thomas.  
- Je te laisse un défis !!!  
L'imbattable, le poing serré, fixa les yeux sombres et enflammés de Ed. Ils grognèrent.   
- Nous oussssi on est houreus di ti rivoir Ed !! Fit Julian tentant de dissipé l'ambiance très grrr, qui régné sur cette moitié de stade.  
A ce moment là arrivèrent tous les figurants c'est à dire Bob, Ted , Bruce, Jonny, Croker, etc… Ainsi que Mark Landers suivit de très prés par Dany Mello. Lorsque Ed Warner aperçut son ancien capitaine son visage s'éclaira aussitôt. Mark lui sourit.   
- CHO les nases !!Ed… Je suis content de te revoir ! Dit Mark de sa voix rocailleuse.  
Tous ce petit monde se saluèrent et échangèrent les derniers potins et scoops footbalistique. C'est alors qu'Olivier demanda naïvement à Mark.  
- Alors ou t'était ces dernières années ?  
Mark Serra le poing et leva sa tête vers le ciel son regard se perdit au loin et il commença à rayonnait, puis le fond derrière lui vira au bleu, sa voix se fit ténébreuse.  
- J'étais durant cinq années sur une île desserte, sans nourriture, ni eau potable. Heureusement que j'avais mon ballon de foot avec moi. J'ai alors put chassé les mouettes et les sangliers carnivores, allumer des feux et couper des arbres pour me construire une hutte. La vie n'a pas était facile, mais je me suis battus pour survivre ! Et me voilà ^___^  
- WO !!!!   
Dany quitta la discussion qu'il avait avec l'un de figurant et s'approcha du groupe qui entouré le capitaine. Olivier l'aperçut et l'interpella :  
- Et toi Dany où t'était ?  
Mello tout content de pouvoir dire plus de deux mots, ** s'approcha.  
- J'étais à Hawaii, logé gratis dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, il y avait du caviar à tous les repas, et l'entraîneur était super cool !! Qu'es qu'on s'est éclatés ! Pas vrai capitaine ?  
Dany donna un léger coup de coude à Mark, qui ne réagit pas. Il cacha ses yeux derrière sa franche et grogna :  
- Tu m'as cassé mon trip !  
Dany senti alors son cœur se briser, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, il commença à tourner frénétiquement en rond.  
- HO MON DIEU !!! J'ai cassé le trip du capitaine, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, je … je suis désolé, pardonne-moi capitaine !! Je … Comment ??? … MON DIEU !! Il y a une tache sur ta chaussure capitaine !!! **  
Dany sorti de sa poche un chiffon. Il s'accroupit et commença à frotter énergique les crampons de Mark.  
Les heures passèrent tous parlaient de choses sans grand intérêt, Thomas et Ed avaient reprit leurs lançages de défis et Dany était passé à l'autre chaussure. Olivier regarda sa montre **   
12h00.   
- ALLER LES GARS !!! On va tous au mac Mickey c'est moi qui invite ! Hurla Olivier.  
Tous hurlèrent qu'ils étaient d'accord et il commencèrent à partir dans la direction ou se trouver le petit fast-food de leur enfance.  
Tous sauf un, tous sauf Thomas. Il interpella Olivier.  
- Et Ben … On attend pas Ben ?  
Olivier lui sourit bêtement et ajouta :  
- Attend le ici, nous t'attendrons au mac mickey ! OK ?  
Sur ce, il partit suivant les autres. Tom resta là marmonnant dans sa barde. Il tournait en ronde.  
Une demi-heure passa, Thomas était maintenant assis dos au poteau, son ventre gargouillait. Il sentit alors une main se posa sur son épaule. L'imbattable leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut le joli minois souriant de Ben Becker. Tom se leva et le prit dans ses bras.   
- BEN !!!! Je suis tellement content de te voir !! S'écria t il.  
- Oui moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir ! Mais ou sont les autres ? Demanda Ben  
- grrrrr ! Cette bande d'égoïstes sont parti au mac mickey sans t'attendre ! Mais allons y ils doivent être encore dans la file d'attente.   
Ben hocha la tête en souriant. Thomas commença à marcher suivit du numéro 11 de la New Team. Soudain il se retourna fixant Ben.  
- Tu m'as vraiment manqué tu sais ? Souffla Tomas  
- Toi aussi ! Sourit Ben

  
Fin de chapitre 

Je l'avoue c'est pas super folichon, c'est même pas du tout du tout drôle ! (Je dois couvais une petite déprime) Je vais me refaire j'ai encore plein de chapitre pour me rattraper ! ^_^


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: On s'était dit rendez-vous …  
Genre: Yaoi et délire !  
Base: Olive et Tom  
Joyeux Noël Quatounette de mon cœur !!!! ^_^   
Site : 

On s'était dit rendez-vous…  
Chapitre 2

Lorsque que le goal et le numéro 11 arrivèrent au resto bondé, leurs amis étaient sur le point de commander. Tous furent ravie de revoir Ben. Ils passèrent commande et comme le fast-food était vraiment plein, ils s'en allèrent manger dans les gradins du stade.  
- Et si on faisait une partie après manger ? Proposa Olivier.   
- Quel brillante idée !! S'écria Mark en se levant brusquement. Se serait l'occasion de nous défier à nouveau.  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Danny. Capitaine tu à du ketchupy sur ton beau pantalon. **  
Danny sortit aussitôt de sa poche un chiffon qui humecta.  
- Danny !! Fout moi un peu la paix !! Merde c'est que du ketchup !!! Ordonna Landers, brisant encore une foix le petit cœur fragile du numéro 15 de la Toho.  
Le petit brun parti en pleurant, s'enfermer dans les toilettes du stade. ** Tous regardèrent Mark avec mépris sauf Ben qui ne sais pas ce qu'est le mépris !!^-^   
- Brrravo ! Y'esperre qui ti est fierrre di toui ?? Lança Julian  
- Mais il me tape sur le système, il se prend pour ma mère ou quoi ? Grogna Mark  
- Bien que je t'ai toujours approuvé, je pense que Danny n'a pas mérité que tu lui cri dessus, hésita Ed.  
- HA !!! Vous me faite tous chier !!! GRRR !   
Mark tourna les tallons pour se dirigé vers les toilettes.

Pendant ce temps la à la périphérie du groupe, Ben et Thomas discutaient :  
- La France est un si beau pays **, fit Ben. Et la tour Eiffel est superbe. As-tu reçu ma carte postale ?  
- Oui bien sur ! Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de te répondre. Je suis désolé, dit Thomas qui hésita avant d'ajouter. Tu m'en veux pas trop ?  
Ben le gratifiât d'un sourire a faire fondre un radiateur. ^___^  
- Mais non, ce n'est rien ! Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir.  
Tom lui sourit, en remettant en place sa casquette? ? 

Revenons à Mark et à mon cher Danny Mello.   
Celui ci pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, enfermé à double tour dans les toilettes. Mark Landers frappa à la porte. Danny chouina de plus belle.   
- Danny ? ! C'est moi ! Ouvre ! Cria Landers.  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, il donna un léger «shoot » dans la porte, qui vola en éclat. Mark approcha. Danny était recroquevillé dans un coin. Le capitaine posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de celui là qui releva la tête.  
- Ecoute Danny… Je suis un peu à cran ses derniers temps, je voulais pas te cri… te faire de la peine. Voilà alors arrête de chialer !   
Mello, remonté à bloque par le geste pseudo affectif que le capitaine avait eu envers lui, hocha la tête et murmura :  
- Je suis désolé !   
- Mais arrête de tout le temps t'excuser !! Maintenant lève toi et … et marche.   
Et le miracle s'accomplit **, Danny se lève et cour vers la sorti suivit de Mark grognant :  
- Qu'es qui vaut pas faire ! GRRR.

Quand tous furent enfin réunis, ils commencèrent à former leurs équipes. Julians ne pouvant pas jouer, voici la répartition des joueurs :  
1 ) Olivier, Ben, Bruce Harper, Thomas et des figurants.  
2 ) Mark, Danny, Philip, Ed Warner et des figurants.

Mais quelque chose manquait. Quoi donc ? Une foule en délire et surtout un commentateur. Car un vrai match de foot ne se fait pas sans un public en délire, composé de figurants hurlant le nom de leurs équipes, de deux trois personnages principaux capables de criaient plus fort que la foule pour que les joueurs les entendent, de journalistes idiots et d'entraîneurs non réceptifs et moues. Et comment jouer correctement si la voix nasillarde du commentateur ne débite pas à longueur de temps d'énormes conneries. Pour résoudre ce problème Olivier emprunta le téléphone portable de Thomas, qui est, je le rappelle, en plus d'être beau, bourré de fric, et il appela un journaliste quelconque.  
- Allô ! Ici Olivier Atton…  
- QUOI !!! Le joueur de foot… * Hé ! les gars deviner qui j'ai au bout du fil *  
- Bonjour, voilà j'aimerais jouer un parti de foot mais le problème c'est que …  
- UN PROBLEME !!! Mais toute est déjà régler !!! Je…Où jouez-vous ? Et contre qui ?  
- Bhen … euh … Je joue sur le stade de … contre Mark …  
- Landers ??? Holalalalala. Ca promet. Dans dix minutes tout sera régler ! Holalala  
- Merci au revoir…   
- *TUUUUUUT  
Olivier raccrocha quelque peut surprit. Quelques secondes seulement après l'appel le stade commença à se remplir.   
- Cool !! S'écria Philip.

Soudain un frisson parcourut la foule. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer. Peu après, un bruit aigu se fit entendre suivit par la voix nasale et tant attendue du commentateur.  
*Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui cinq ans après la double victoire Toho / Newteam. Revoilà vos joueurs préférés, prés a s'affronter de nouveau, pour notre plus grands plus plaisir.*  
Ces quelques mots furent suivis d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements moins provoqués par ce que voulais dire cette phrase que par le faite que se sois-lui qui la prononce. ** Lui, celui que tout le monde attendait, le commentateur !!   
- Le match va enfin pouvoir commencer ! Dit Ed en se dirigeant d'un pas léger vers ses buts en souriant, ses cheveux d'ébène voletant dans l'air doux de l'après midi… on respire … PFFFFiou … Donc euh je disais quoi ? …   
- On est partis … On va vous écraser ! Dit Thomas en faisant craquait ses poings.  
*Cher publie, ca promet d'être un beau match. Les joueurs sont d'une classe folle. D'une par Mark Landers, Danny Mello et Philip Calahan…*  
Applaudissements et hourra. Philippe saluât le public, tandis que Mark tentait en vain d'éloigner Danny qui lui collait aux basques sous prétexte que … Bhen il avait pas de prétexte… Disons que lui c'est Danny c'est normale qu'il traque le pauvre Mark Landers.  
*…et de l'autre part, Olivier Atton, Thomas Price et BEN BECKER !!!!!!!!!! *  
Applaudissement provoquer par ce dernier nom. En effet la majorité du stade était composé d'ancien amant(e)s de Ben. 

- Mais il manque des arbitres. Affirma Ben ^_^   
Tous se regardèrent perplexe.  
- Des arbitres ?  
- Oui ! Comment vous expliquer… Les gars en noirs qui siffle quand la partie est finie !   
- Jamais entendu parler ! Fit Thomas.  
Après quelques secondes de réflexions Danny s'écria :  
- SI !! Je sais, je sais, Un de ces trucs avait mis un carton jaune au capitaine. Sont-ils vraiment indispensables ?  
Ben hésita, il ne voulait pas froisser son ami.  
- Euh … Oui quand même, en faite il représente l'âme et les fondements du football.   
Grand silence admiratif. Tom qui n'était jamais très long de son petit … protégé, tapota l'épaule de Ben.  
- HA Bha dis donc t'en connais plein des trucs !!! T'es formidable !!  
Ben lui sourit timidement. Puis il alla prendre sa place sur le terrain, comme tous les autres.  
*Les arbitres viennent juste d'arriver, et chaques joueurs se placent, le match va commencer d'une minute à l'autre !! *  
L'arbitre, figurant tout de noir vêtu, lança une pièce puis leva le bras dans la direction de l'équipe de Mark Landers qui grogna aussitôt. Danny sauta de joie en couinant. L'arbitre posa le ballon au pied du capitaine en essayant de ne pas tremblés de peur puis il recula rapidement ou plutôt il s'enfuit à toutes jambes du futur «champ de bataille ». Un autre porta son sifflet à ses lèvres.  
*L'arbitre va siffler. Le match va bientôt commencer !! *  
Un bruit aigu résonna dans tout le stade. Danny arrêta aussitôt de sautillait en matant le séant fort appréciable de son capitaine.   
*Et c'est parti, la balle est au pied de Landers… Mais que fait-il ? *  
Mark leva sa jambe avec une lenteur extrême digne d'un ralenti, le ciel devint rouge et brillant.  
- Non, c'est reparti comme y cinq ans … Ed soupirât. Il a toujours pas capté !   
*On dirait que Landers veut … TIRER !!!*  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ce Landers ! Grogna Thomas  
- Il va tirer… Mais c'est Tom qui garde nos buts… Il n'y arrivera jamais même si son tire peut détruire les montagnes. J'ai confiance en Thomas. Dit Ben en regardant le goal.  
Celui-ci le vit, ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Thomas grogna et pris position mains et jambes écartés prés à recevoir le tir de son adversaire. Pendant ces quelques minutes de réflexions intenses, Landers jambe en l'air attendait que tous est eu le temps de bien parler avant dans placé une, et en même temps de placé son tir.  
*Holalalala , mais oui il va tirer au but de cette distance, mais c'est impossible…*  
Mark hurla alors *la fameuse phrase qui le rendit célèbre dans le monde :  
- Au fond des filets et toi avec !! GRRR !!!   
- Tu m'enterre un peut trop vite Landers !! GRRR !!! Rétorqua Tom qui bien sur avait entendu la remarque de Mark.  
Le pied de celui-ci atteignit enfin le ballon qui devint aussitôt rose fluo et s'enflamma. Il fila droit vers les buts de la Newteam. Tous les joueurs s'écartèrent de sa trajectoire. Un grand bruit se fit entendre, le bruit que font les avions super sonique quand il passe le mur du son. Thomas fixait la balle. Soudain il plongea le poing de sa main droite serré. 

A suivre ...

Ben oui je suis bien obliger, chacun de mes chapitres fait trois j'ai écrire trois pages donc je m'arrête. Et puis en plus ca me venge… n'es pas Quatounet… ^__^

  



	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: On s'était dit rendez-vous …  
Genre: Yaoi et délire !  
Base: Olive et Tom  
Joyeux noël Quatounette de mon cœur !!!! ^_^   
Site : 

On s'était dit rendez-vous…  
Chapitre 3

*Tomas plonge dans une magnifique détend et il frappe la balle aussitôt déviée *  
En effet la balle fut déviée mais pas sans un cris de douleur de Tom. Le ballon se dirigea vers les tribunes et la heurta faisant six morts et quatorze bléssés mais ce n'est pas un si petit drame qui arréteras un match de foot. Tomas retomba sur le côté. Il se releva tenant son poing en dolorie. Ben, plus rapide que l'éclaire lorsqu'il s'agit de Tomas, était tout à côté de celui ci et le regardait avec des yeux remplies d'inquietude et de Ben becker attitude, qui est le contraire de la grr attitude.   
- Ca va ? Questionna t il.  
Tom lui adressa un sourire crispé tout en secouant sa main.   
- Ouai ça roule, merci de t'inquieté pour moi…  
Il n'avais pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que déjas Ben examiner sa main. Il avait enlever le gant de Tomas et avait pris un aire sérieux.  
- Euh … Ben ? Qu'est tu fait ?Demanda Tomas en retirant sa main des celle du numéros 11.  
- Tu n'a presque rien… Tu auras juste un bleu. Ben reprit son sourire habituel et ajouta en regardant Tomas qui ajusté ses gants. Ouf ! Je suis rassuré.  
Tomas rougit légerement, quand soudain tel la voix du messi s'éleva la voix sacrée du présentateur.   
* Mais que ce passe t il du côté de Tomas Price ? On dirais qu'il est bléssé mais heureusement Becker qui en plus d'être un exellent footballeur suit des cours de medecine dans une très grand école française ¤… Ah ! On me signale que les pompiers en dégageants les cadavres, on retrouver le ballon, il était dans le ventre d'un des spectateurs mais rassurez vous il n'a rien…le ballon n'a rien ! Le match va donc reprendre.*  
- Alors tu veux devenir médecin ? Pourquoi tu m'en à pas parler ?   
- Bin je pensais pas que ca pouvais t'interessé… Dit Ben presque géné. Oups ! La partie reprend … Je dois y aller !   
Et il partit en sautillant. Tomas grognat comme à son habitube mécontent de voir Ben s'éloigné de lui. « Pourquoi m'a t il caché qu'il veut devenir médecin ? Il me cache peut être autre chose ? Grrr ! Pourquoi je me pose des questions connes ? » Il reprit place au centre de ses buts, l'un des pompiers couvert de sang lui tendis le ballon somairment nettoyé, il le prit sans dégout, ni hésitation, après quelques secondes il le lança vers Olivier qui sauta pour réceptionner la balle de la potrine. Il courat aussitôt tout droit, comme à son habitude, vers les buts adverses, farouchement gardés par Ed Warner. Landers extrémement en colére (Comme d'hab !) d'avoir trouvé plus… aussi fort que lui greuha ! ( petit néologisme ! ) en essayant de tacler Olivier qui courait balle au pied insousiant du danger qui l'attendait !!! ( On se croirait dans un documentaire animalier !)  
*Landers tente de reprendre le ballon en un long tacle glissé !!*  
Les crampons asserés s'approchait de plus en plus de la jambe innocente d'Olivier Atton, mais celui ci au dernier moment fit la passe à Ben, toujours très bien placé. Celui ci continua la contre attaque évitant dans sa cours une bonne douzain de défenceurs. Il est trés près des buts, il fait alors la passe à son capitain qui comme doué de télépatty était en train d'attendre le balle jambe en l'air de quoi faire devenir vert de jalousie les plus grandes gymnastes. La balle ralentit exprés pour que Olivier ne la rate, sinon ça fairait mauvaise effet. Devant cette magnifique action qui se passait le publique retiens son souffle. Le ballon, doucement mais surement vint lévitée devant le capitain de la newteam qui commenca à abaisser le pied . Dans les tribunes déjas six personnes était mortes d'asphixie tantis que le stade commencait à prendre une couleur violacé. Charitable, le numéros 10 frappa enfin le ballon.  
* Quelle puissance !! Je n'avais jamais vu cela au paravant ! Ed Warner serais t il en mesure d'arreter ce tir ? *  
Celui ci soupirat et se préparat à réceptioner cette balle qu'il s'avait à effet, et quel effet la balle monta haut dans le ciel très haut, tellement haut que l'avion d'air France qui passait par la à quelques kilomètres d'altitudes se vit affubler d'un nouvel hublot. Le ballon redecendit ne se préocupant pas des cris d'horreurs des passagers insatisfés du boeing. Il se dirrigat ver les buts à une vitesse folle mais Warner ne broncha pas. Il connaisait bien ce coup le fameu « tir du koalas albinos ». Il fixait le ballon fluorescent qui fonçait vers lui, elle approchait de plus en plus, le vent que sa vitesse provoquait reussi à dévisser la casquette de warner et ses cheveux ainsi liberés voleter sensuellement dans son dos, mais il ne bougea toujours pas. Landers, un moment déconcentrer par un bruit assourdissant venant sans doute d'une explosion ou d'un crash, hurla alors :  
- Mais plonge !! Tu crois au pére noel ou quoi ? Ed plonge !!!   
Danny Mello se déléctat de la voix pure et cristalline de son capiiitain, mais le gardian ne bougeat pas. Soudain à quelque centimètres des buts la balle remontat très haut. Ed sourit. « Aucun originalité ce Olivier Atton ! héhé ! »  
- Hoche O.o !!!! Hurlat Julian dans les gradins en se levant.  
C'est à ce moment précis que le drame survenut, Tippy arrivat. Elle appercut Julians l'amour de sa vie, celui sans qui elle n'aurait pas tout ces « marques » d'affection. Elle se présipitat dans ses bras, et l'embrassat fougueusement. Julians la repoussat tendrement avec son poing. Tippy tombat par terre et se frotta le nez. Le jeune homme se levat et lui caressat amoureusement le ventre avec sont pied.  
- Tou est une noulasse à cause dé ta stoupidité y est raté la pluche belle action dou match…  
Tippy fondit en larme.  
- Je suis désolé Julians je ne savais pas je … Je suis désolé.  
- Minable ! Tou n'est mérrrit pas dé vivrrre ! Dit il.  
- Mais je t'aime Julians…  
- Ma y'ai sais ca, dépouis le temps qué tou me lé dit yé commence à crrroirrre que tou est sénile. Il ricanat et se rassit pour continuer à suivre le match.  
Tippy pleurat de plus belle et vint ensuite s'alonger aux pieds de Julians la tête sur ses pieds. Julians soupirat en pensant que ses chaussures allait être souillées mais son attention revint bien vite au ballon qui recommencer à se diriger vers les cages de Ed Warner.  
« C'est le moment ! » Pensa Warner.  
*Holalalal ! Que d'émotion, quel magnifique effet !!! L'ancien gardien de la toho ferat il honneur à ça réputation ?*  
- Grrrr ! Bien sur que Ed est le meilleur !  
- QUOI ? Hurla Danny Mello en arrivant en courant à côté de Mark. J'ai pas entendut !!!! ^___________^  
Landers soupirat, il se frotta le frond et ajouta en fronçant les sourcils :  
- Es tu vraiment obligé de noter, sur ton petit carnet, TOUT ce que je dit ?   
Danny grifonnat quelques pattes de mouches sur un carnet doré puis il leva les yeux vers son capiiitain, il lui sourit et hocha vivement la tête.  
- Oui, c'est vitale, plus tard je pourais écrire tout un livre sur ta magnifique vie et ensuite je le publirais et le vendrerais pas très cher pour que le monde entier sache quel être merveilleux tu est, Capiiitain…  
Les mots moururent sur ses lévres qui continuées à trembler, ses mains se joignirent et de petites étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux brillants d'exitation. Mark secouat la tête et soupirat. Il se massa les tempes, victime d'une soudaine migraine. Il tourna les talons et courut jusqu'au milieux du terrain tant, pour mieux voir la fin de l'action, qui dur depuis déjas deux pages …euh pardon dix minutes, que pour fuir les délires psycotiques de Danny.  
Dans son coin Thomas rongait son frein en attendant que cette fichu action se finisse. Qui aurait cru que le « tir du Koalas albinos » durerait aussi longtemps. Le pauvre gardien ruminait des hypotéses, toute aussi stupides les une que les autres, sur la vie et les occupations de Ben Becker pendant ces dernieres années. « A t il eu des aventures ? C'est il marié ? Pourquoi fait il des études alors quand jouant au foot il gagne de millions ? Pouquoi les lignes des terrains de foots ne sont elles pas rouge ou rosa bonbon ça serait plus ga…joyeux ? Es que Ben s'est bien remis de son choc à la tête ? » Thomas Price, qui était adossé au poteau droit se leva et passa ses doigts gantés de vert sur celui ci. Au niveau de son épaule la peinture blanche du poteau était écaillée. Il passa sa main sur le défaut et soupirat tristement. Il se remémorat cette journée, cette terrible journée, ou Ben s'était littéralement manger le poteau. Ce qu'il avait resentit cette journée là il n'avait jamais réussi à se l'expliquer. Il soupirat essayant de chasser la mélancolie qui lui serrait soudain le cœur. Il se retourna alors vers les buts adverses. Il prit ses jumelles et scruta les petites formes inmoblies qui se trouvées à quelques kilometres de là.  
- Alors il y est ce but ou non ? Demanda t il curieu.  
Hé bien non, il n'y avait toujours pas de point marqué et Ed s'apréter enfin à rattraper la balle la tension est à son parox ( O.o ? )… comble.  
* Warner s'appréte à récepsioner le ballon qui fonce vers lui !!! Mais… Mais …Que fait il ? Il plonge à l'opposé de la trajectoir de la balle cette erreur va couté très cher à son équipe ! Quel malchance…*  
« Non , je suis certain que Ed sait ce qu'il fait ! » Pensa Landers.  
En effet il savait ce qu'il faisait qui l'eu crut ou cuit d'ailleur. Juste avant de passer la ligne, le ballon déviat de sa course et se jetta dans les bras tendus de Ed Warner.   
* QUEL maaaaagnifique arret de la part de l'ancien gardien de buts de La Toho !!!!!!*  
Ed retomba sur le sol après un super salto arriére, il fixa Mark Landers avec un large sourire. Celui ci le lui rendit au grand dessepoir de Danny Mello, dit le Boomerang, et hurla :  
- Bravo Ed t'est le meilleur !! Je savais qu'on pouvais compté sur toi !!  
* Gratt gratt gratt*   
- Deux points d'exclamation…J.E …S.A.V.A.I.S …  
- DANNY ! … Tu me soule ! Cria Mark   
- Merci Capitain…   
Danny le gratifia d'un grand sourire puis se replongea dans la retranscription fidéle des paroles du Capiiitain. Celui ci soupirat puis courut pour réceptioner le ballon que Ed venait de lui envoyer. Le ballon rebondit sur sa potrine dans un bruit sourd.  
- Merde ! J'ai retait mon coup. Dit Olivier. Je suis nul !  
Commme pour confirmer ses paroles Ed Warner lui fit un petit signe amicale. Ben posa sa main sur l'épaule de Atton.  
- Mais non, voyons, tu n'est pas un nul. Et puis on a encore 80 minutes pour marquer des buts…  
A ce moment la un coups de sifflet retentit coupant tout le monde dans son élant.   
- GRRRRRR !! firent simultanémant Thomas Price et Mark Landers.  
La surprise était générale chacun comencait à raler sauf Ben gardant toujours le sourire et répétant a qui mieux mieux :  
- Calmez vous… il doit y avoir une explication logique…  
* Madames et monsieurs. En raison du nombre de mort du à ces dix minutes de match soit   
600 morts et 36 bléssés, il a était malheureusement désidé que le matche serait écourté les mitemps durant maintenant 10 minutes chacune. C'est donc la fin de la premiere mi temps ! *  
Un soupir de deseption parcourut le terrain mais un soupir de soulagement parcourut la spectateur et la ville entiere.

Fin de chapitre.

A suivre…  



	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: On s'était dit rendez-vous …  
Genre: Yaoi et délire !  
Base: Olive et Tom  
Joyeux Noël Quatounette de mon cœur !!!! ^_^ et bonne année, à tous  
Site : 

On s'était dit rendez-vous…  
Chapitre 4

Le désespoir s'abattit sur Olivier comme un Danny Mello sur un Mark Landers.   
- Je suis un loser ! Gémit Olivier, tout en se dirigeant, comme le reste de son équipe, vers les bancs, pour la mi-temps.  
Ben vint s'asseoir près de Thomas qui ruminait encore dans sont coin. Il lui sourit, il resta lui-même quoi !   
- Ha !! Ben... euh ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- euh ! Je... je vais bien. Répondit-il perplexe.   
Thomas hocha la tête, visiblement troublé par une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête.  
- Et euh !!! Qu'as-tu fais ces dernières années, je veux dire à part le foot ?  
Becker sourit malicieusement. Il regarda le ciel l'air pensif, puis il tourna ces profonds yeux sombres vers Thomas et ajouta assez fort pour que tout le monde entende :  
- Et bien, je me suis marié...  
- Quoi ! ?!!O.o ?  
Ce cri de désespoir n'émanait pas de la bouche de Thomas qui en avait le souffle coupé, mais du public. Plusieurs personnes avaient fait une crise cardiaque sous le choc de cette nouvelle plus que surprenant, augmentant un peu plus le score de ce match. Thomas avait le cœur serré et, sans qu'il y trouve une explication, une immense tristesse l'envahit. Cette nouvelle l'aurait fait pleurer s'il n'avait pas été élevé dans l'amour et le respect de la grrrrr attitude. Soudain, Ben éclata de rire.  
- As-tu vraiment crut que moi je m'étais marié ? Demanda t il en reprenant son souffle.  
Thomas le regarda furieux et en même temps perplexe et soulagé.  
- Tu te crois drôle !   
Pendant ce temps dans les tribunes :  
- JULIAN !!!!! Réveille-toi !   
Hurlait Tippy en secouant le corps inerte de Julian Ross. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes en embrassant les lèvres bleues de son bourreau euh ! … Son amour.   
- Julian... sniff ! Je croyais que tu étais guéri ! Ouiiiinnn !  
- Tu vois bien que non, Connasse ! Dit sèchement une voix derrière elle. Tippy se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir la main de Philip Calahan s'abattre sur son visage humide. Elle tomba à la renverse.  
- Lâche le, femme ! Je m'en occupe ! Dit-il en hissant Julian sur son dos.  
- J'espère qu'il s'en so...   
- Ta gueule !! Qui t'a permis de parler ? Vile créature satanique ! Vade Retro !  
Tippy assise par terre, serrait contre sa potrine, ses genoux sanguinolents et pleurait en laissant partir celui qu'elle aimait dans les bras musclés et virils de Philip. Quand il furent loin de Tippy, Philip déposât Julians à terre puis il éclata de rire, qui fit écho au rire ténébreux du cardiaque.   
- Hou la bien ou cetté noulasse ! Ouarrrf Ouarrrf !!!   
- Ouais ! C'est vrai, mais elle s'est bien battue...  
- Tou m'a fait chier avec ton fairrrplayi ! Soupira Julian   
Philip lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec violence et passion. Le couple tomba à la renverse dans les escaliers, et finis sa course folle dans les toilettes du stade, la porte n'ayant pas put les arrêter, car elle avait était réduit en poussière par un certain capitaine. Echoué, seules sur le carrelage humide, ils se sourient malicieusement et s'embarrassèrent fougueusement en roulant sur le sol poisseux.  
Ben riait à gorge déployait sous le regard vexé et furibond de Thomas.  
- Tu ne trouve pas ca drôle ? Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Becker en fixant Price.  
Thomas fut complètement prit au dépourvu part cette question.   
- hé bien... euh ! Je... je... Tuer plein de monde, c'est pas bien.  
La flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux s'éteignit soudain, vite remplacer par des larmes argentées.   
- je suis un monstre ! Gémit Ben en se blottissant dans les Bras de Thomas.  
Ces mots brisèrent le cœur de celui ci. Il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Ben. De grands yeux noirs se plongèrent dans ceux de Tom. Les mots auraient était de trop entre eux, tout était déjà comprit. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent en un timide baiser. Personne d'autre ne compter qu'eux.   
Pendant ce temps du côté de l'équipe de Mark Landers :  
Celui ci avait, avec ruse, réussi à enfermer le pot de colle dans un des placards du stade. Il se frotta les mains, le sourire aux lèvres, derrière lui un placard s'égosillait tentant de s'ouvrir. Landers ricana et envoya un coup de pied dans le placard.  
- Tiens-toi tranquille, tu ne voudrais pas décevoir ton capitaine, hein ?  
Une triste plainte sortit du placard qui s'arrêta aussitôt de gesticuler.  
Mark sortit des vestiaires en souriant, comme si un lourd fardeau qu'il portait depuis plusieurs années venait soudain de s'envoler. Il soupira de bonheur, savourant sa liberté nouvellement acquise.  
- Faudra pas que je l'oublie celui-la.  
En sortant, il croisa Ed   
- Ed, dit-il en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, bravo bel arrêt.  
Mark lui envoya un grand coup de point dans l'épaule, ce qui est une marque d'affection chez les maîtres de la grrrrr attitude. Ed, novice dans cet art, fut légèrement déséquilibrer mais néanmoins honoré de cette attention. Il baissa les yeux.  
- C'était rien, j'ai beaucoup apprit sur les techniques d'arrêt et les multiples tirs à effet.   
Mark lui sourit et hocha la tête  
- Au faite à la fin de la mi-temps, fait moi pensait à libérer Danny.  
Perplexe, Ed acquiesça.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est que tu lui à fait, encore ?  
- Tu es sur de vouloir le savoir ? Demanda Mark en tournant les talons. Ed n'hésita pas longtemps.  
- Oh ! Et puis merde, il est bien gentil, Danny, mais un peut énervant.   
Il rattrapa Mark et le suivit docilement.  
- Je trouve aussi ! Bon on va se faire une bouffe...  
Ed n'en revenait pas non seulement Mark était d'accord avec lui, ce qui était rare autre fois, mais en plus, il l'invitait à manger. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Warner, Mark avait changé.  
- J'ai repérais un vendeur de hot dog, ca te dit ? Demanda Landers, puis il grogna tout bas, pourvut qu'il ne soit pas mort.  
Pendant ce temps, Olivier nous faisait une petite dépression nerveuse, et Bruce tentait en vain de le réconforter, pendant que les figurants se désaltéraient et que Ben patouillait le nouvel amour de sa vie dans l'indifférence générale.  
- BHOUUU ! Je suis nul... j'ai complètement loupé mon tir !! Si Patty était là, elle m'aurait étripé... BHOUOU !  
- Mais non, Olivier, tu es le meilleur d'entre nous. Et puis c'est pas grave, on a... TU as encore 10 minutes pour marquer un but, et c'est largement suffisant, non ?  
- NOOON ! Parce que Ed est bien meilleur que moi !  
- Purée c'est pas comparable, c'est un gardien de buts ! S'écria Bruce en secouant les épaules de son capitaine Et que dirait Patty en te voyant ainsi désespérer ? Hein ?  
- Elle dirait "Je savais que tu étais un loser ! T'est aussi nul au plumard que sur un terrain de foot !" Voilà ce qu'elle dirait.  
Bruce le regarda intrigué, visiblement le mariage ne réussissait pas du tout à Patty.  
- OK, mauvais exemple, et ta mère ?  
Olivier pleura de plus belle.  
- Elle est morte, en même temps que Papa, Ouiiiin. Leur bateau a heurté un iceberg, et ils sont morts !  
- Ha, désolé. Je savais pas. Bon et que te dirais Tom s'il n'était pas en train de découvrir les plaisirs de sa nouvelle sexualité ?  
- Ouiiin !!!!  
"Mais quelle mauviette ce gars !" Pensa Bruce.  
- Et bien il dirait que tu dois te battre pour ton équipe et surtout pour ne pas laisser gagner Landers, Grrr...  
Olivier le regarda avec de grands yeux humides, un sourire lui étira les lèvres.  
- Tu t'emporte un peu, dit-il, mais tu as raison, je vais jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et je vais me battre, je le dois à mon équipe, il en va de mon honneur. Ne perdons pas espoir nous allons...  
- Ouais ouais, c'est super, je peux allais boire ?   
- Et ainsi honorer la promesse que j'ai faite, il y de ça...  
Bruce tourna les talons allant chercher un endroit moins chargé en fair-play attitude, laissant ainsi Olivier à son délire fair-playien.   
Le match allait bientôt reprendre, Julian alla reprendre place dans les gradins au grand bonheur de Tippy.  
- Ho ! Julian tu va mieux...  
- Ouais ouais ch'est cool Hin ?   
- Au faite Julians pourquoi as-tu mis ton pantalon à l'envers ?  
Julian rougit légèrement en se remémorant son escapade dans les toilettes du stade.  
- Ma qu'es é qué ca pé té foutrrre ? En faité y'est trrouve ca plou sexy coume ca !   
Ed et Mark avaient fini leurs hot dogs. Mark pailla, et les deux footballeurs s'en allèrent, en discutant, vers le terrain.   
- Au faite, il faut que tu libère Danny. Dit soudainement Warner.  
Mark se frappa le front de sa paume.  
- Non ! Je l'avais complètement oublier celui-là, il se tourna vers son goalkeeper. Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou te maudire.  
Mark s'en alla en courant vers les vestiaires.  
- 2sc je reviens. Cria t il.  
Ed resta planté là, en se demandant si Mark n'était pas devenu fou. Après trente secondes de patience, il vit revenir son Capiiitain les mains sur les tempes, suivit de prés par Danny Mello, à genoux. Ed resta bouche bée.   
- Je crois que je vais te maudire mon cher Ed, dit Mark avant d'éclater de rire. Il envoya encore un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule de Ed, qui s'écroula sur le sol bétonner du stade.  
Il se massa l'épaule endoloris. Il fronça les sourcils, et étouffa un cri lorsque Landers le remis sur pieds sans douceur.  
" Merde, je crois que je me suis démis cette fichue épaule. J'aurais du le laisser crevé ce clepse..."Une voix familière le sorti de son grognement intérieur.  
*Mesdames et messieurs les survivants, le match va bientôt reprendre... *  
Mark sourit à Ed qui tenait toujours son épaule.  
- Bien, allez les gars, c'est repartit. Et toi Danny debout, tu me fais honte.  
Mello se remit debout, ses genoux pissaient le sang.  
- Bien maître, désolé, dit-il humblement.  
Warner s'excusa, avant de courir vers les bancs ennemis. Là, Olivier, debout sur une chaise, fixant le soleil, le poing sur le cœur, continuait à délirer, plus loin les figurants se moquait de leur pauvre capitaine, et dans l'ombre Ed vit ce qu'il cherchait : Ben.  
Il s'approcha, et eu la grande surprise de l'apercevoir dans les bras de Thomas. Ed hésita un instant, puis il avança et salua le couple, qui sursauta. Ben lui sourit, tandis que Thomas l'envoya bouler.  
- Qu'es qu'il y a ? Grognât Tom, Tu viens espionner pour Landerrrsss !!!!!!  
Ben éclata de rire, en voyant dans quel état Tom se m'était en prononçant ce simple nom. Ed en fut presque vexé, néanmoins il n'oublia pas le but de sa venue en terrain hostile.  
- Ben, j'ai entendu dire que tu suivais des études de médecines(l'intéressé hocha la tête.). J'ai besoin de ton aide... je me suis fait mal à l'épaule, est-ce que tu...  
- Bien sur, fait moi voir. Coupa le futur médecin.  
- Quoi ! Mais il est de l'équipe adverse. Tu pactise avec l'ennemie ! S'insurgea Thomas.  
Ben examina Warner faisant fis des plaintes de son amant. Le gardien s'en alla bouder, pendant que l'autre gardien grimaçait de douleur entre les mains expertes de Ben. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Je vois, elle est déboîtée, Hum...  
Il arracha d'un coup sec la manche de son maillot, qu'il entortilla et tendit à Ed.  
- Mort la dedans, je suis désolé mais ca va faire très mal.   
Becker plaça sauvagement ses mains, l'une sur l'omoplate de son patient et l'autre sur le bras, et d'un coup sec, accompagner d'un sinistre craquement, il remis l'épaule en place non sans un gémissement de douleur de la part de Ed.   
- Voilà, c'est comme neuf ! Raillant Ben  
- Grum... Grogna Thomas dans son boudoir, euh ! … Coin.  
Warner bougea son bras en souriant. Il ébouriffa la tignasse de Ben.  
- Merci mec, comment puis-je te remercier ? Demanda t il en roulant des mécaniques.  
- En laissant passer quelques tirs. Proposa Becker. En reprenant place prés de Thomas.  
- Trouve autre chose. Je tiens à ma vie ! Ricana Ed en faisant des moulinés.  
- Tu auras juste une dette envers moi ! OK ? Proposa le maître de la je-sourit-tout-le-temps Attitude.  
Ed Warner acquiesça, il s'inclina respectueux et reconnaissant, puis il s'en alla rejoindre son équipe et ainsi, la partit recommença. Les figurants firent redescendre sur terre leur capitaine, Ben et Thomas s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, à contre cœur, afin de reprendre enfin place sur le terrain. Mark tentait de se débarrasser de Danny son fidèle pot de colle, Philip regagna lui aussi sa place sous les maigres applaudissements de Julians et de Tippy.   
*Les joueurs ont reprit place, le match va commencer, pour le plus grand bonheur de … euh Des joueurs *

Fin de chapitre 

Voilà encore un … ou deux et puis c'est finit   



	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: On s'était dit rendez-vous …  
Genre: Yaoi et délire ! Tom x Ben, Julian x Philip   
Base: Olive et Tom  
Joyeux Noël Quatrinka ! !   
Site : 

On s'était dit rendez-vous…  
Chapitre 5

*Les joueurs ont reprit place, le match va commencer, pour le plus grand bonheur de … euh Des joueurs *  
Une musique lourd est stressante envahie le stade, le soleil brilla de plus belle chauffant les visages fermé et harchi concentré des deux capitaines. Le vent ébouriffât, un instant les deux tignasses noir de gai ( Rhôôô, j'ai pas fait exprès ! !). L'arbitre, le moins impressionnable de la planète, portât le sifflet à ses lèvres. Instinctivement les deux adversaires assuraient leurs appuis et se penchèrent vers l'avant, se toisant mutuellement, le visage impassible et moite de sueur. ( zut avec tous ca je sais plus qui à la balle … __ ) Olivier sentait l'auras du ballon au bout de son pied comme une présence rassurante, il léger sourire étirât ses lèvres, et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées Landers lui sourit. L'arbitre ,sur qui tout les regards reposé, ne savait plus quoi faire, le sifflet dans la bouche il tremblant de peur alors qui la musique se faisait de plus en plus oppressante. Dans un éclaire de génie, un autre arbitre vain au secoure de son collègue qui frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque, et siffla ouvrant enfin la seconde partit de jeu.   
* Et c'est partit pour quarante… euh dix minutes de jeu et de pur folie, et euh… oublier le mot folie et euh … limitez les frais, par pitié ! *   
Dans un éclaire de lumière bleu et de son, olivier s'élança balle aux pieds rejoint latéralement par Ben et un banale figurant . Aussitôt Mark Tacla, il s'allongea littéralement sur le sol et glissa sur plus de trois mètres en direction d'Olivier. Celui ci passa le ballon à Ben qui d'un bond élégant le rattrapât et fonça à une vites étourdissante vers les buts farouchement gardés par Ed Warner. Thomas râla car l'accélération de Ben l'avait fait passer la ligne d'horizon, le goal n'arrivait plus a voir son amant, ni le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs.   
Mark se releva avec rapidité et poursuivit aussitôt Olivier qui lui même suivait Ben. A une vitesse fulgurante, ils avancé vers les buts.  
* Quel magnifique début de match, déjà trente seconde de jeu et pas un seul mort ! ! Ho mais regarder Philip Calahan sous les applaudissements de Tippy et Julians tente un tacle en direction de Ben *  
Becker fit un bond vers l'arrière et s'inclina a 9o° puis, il shoota en direction d'Olivier, et Philip se releva pour suivre la troupe rejoint par Danny.   
* Quel superbe passe, le ballon se dirige vers Olivier Atton. *  
Et voui, le ballon se dirigeait effectivement vers Olivier cependant avec une rapide accélération Mark coupa littéralement l'herbe sous le pied du capitaine de la Newteam. Si si, je m'explique, Mark fit le mouvement du tacle mais légèrement décalé par rapport à Olivier, ainsi quand celui ci sauta pour réceptionner, Mark passa juste en dessous et leva la jambe pour intercepter le ballon.  
- Hé belle action Mark ! S'écria Olivier lorsque ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol.  
Mark ricana et lui fit un petit signe de remerciement en se relevant.   
* WOW ! Quel superbe mouvement ! *  
Etant donné qu'Olivier était trop prés de lui Landers fit aussitôt la passe a Philip, qui se mit aussitôt à courir vers Thomas, qui adossé au poteau, attendait en rêvassant. Lorsqu'il aperçut Philip, il se frotta les mains et fit face à son adversaire.  
Ben rattrapa facilement Philip. Mark et Danny suivaient le mouvement. Soudain le pauvre Danny , alors que son regard s'hasardé sur les formes de ses rêves, aperçu une chose horrible et inimaginable dans un épisode de Captain Tsubasa, il en eu un hockey de surprise. Il fallait que cette abomination tombe sur le capitaine, et il ne pouvait rien faire, cette tache d'herbe ne partira jamais même avec du gamma tout tissus ! !   
Danny secoua la tête réprimant ses larmes et en continuant sa course.   
Mark rejoignit Philip qui lui fit aussitôt la passe, avant que Ben n'est ai eu le temps de le bloquer. Mark accélérât aussitôt, distançant son équipe et ceux de la Newteam.   
* Quelle vitesse, Wow il a bouffer une fusée ou quoi ? * ( oups c'est un chouilla OOC !)  
La douzaine de figurants assignéq au poste de défenseurs se précipitèrent l'un après l'autre, sinon c'est pas assez facile, pour bloquer, tacler, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui empêche l'ancien capitaine de la Toho, d'avancer. Le courageux Landers les balaya , aussi facilement que …euh… que , assez facilement. Il arrivât devant les cages, où l'attendait avec impatience Thomas Price, un léger sourire aux lèvres.   
* Landers s'apprête à tirer , va t il y avoir des morts ? ou un but ? Par mesure de sécurité le gradins située derrières les buts doivent être évacués, merci ! Ne vous pressé pas on a le temps, dix seconde réelle correspondent a dix minutes sur un terrain de foot, en plus c'est Landers qui tir on a environ deux heures. *  
Mark leva sa jambe et répéta le même geste que il y a deux chapitres.  
- C'est pas vrai, il y arriveras jamais en bourinant ! Fit Ed en se tapant le front de sa main. Si ca ce trouve c'est comme dans les chevaliers du Zodiac une attaque déjà utiliser contre un adversaire ne … mais qu'es que je raconte moi, je regarde trop la télé !   
Le ballon partit à une vitesse fulgurante en direction de l'angle droite du but, Thomas s'élança et rattrapât la balle non sans quelques flammes et éclaires.   
Il retomba sur le sol avec souplesse, puis lança la balle vers Olivier. Celui ci bondit, et après avoir éviter les pales de l'hélicoptère imprudent qui passait par là, Atton fit une pirouette arrière et frappa ou plutôt poussa le ballon vers Ben qui s'était redoutablement rapprocher des buts. La ballon devenus noir à cause de la chaleur, frappa le sol créant un trou dans le gazon si … si rayé , et rebondit aux pieds de Ben qui tirât aussitôt, prouvant que lui aussi pouvais faire devenir fluorescent les ballons de foot.   
Et non Ben n'est pas un simple figurant ! Le ballon se dirigea tout droit vers Warner qui s'apprêtait à recevoir le ballon et en même tant souffrir de maux de ventre pendant les deux semaines qui survireront le match. Cependant une ombre passa au dessus de Ed.  
- NON ! ! C'est pas possible ! S'écria t il .  
Olivier qui avait voler jusque là était juste au dessus du Goal et de la balle, qu'il frappa de toute ses forces, Ed sauta vers le ballon encore au bout du pied du Capitaine, et réussi a s'accrocher à la boule incandescent. Olivier tomba alors sur le sol avec un bruit mat tendit que Warner s'appuya à la transversale pour effectuer un salto avant et retomber sur ses pieds. Olivier se releva essayant de garder sa dignités.   
* Quel Goal Formidable, ce Warner sans lui l'équipe aurait un superbe but, que d'émotion.*  
Ed posa le ballon noir sur le sol, mais lorsqu'il voulut tirer la balle tomba en poussière.   
- Oups ! Sont pas solide ces ballons. Fit Warner en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, l'air un peu gêner.  
* Quel horreur ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Le ballon vient de tomber en miette, c'est affreux, c'est horrible, comment survivre après un tel choc … Ha on me signale qu'il y a d'autre ballons en réserves tout va bien alors. OUF ! *  
Un jeun arbitre stagiaire ignorant des risques du métier arriva, un ballon sous le bras, d'un pas chalouper. D'un geste vif, il déposât le ballon sur le petit tas de cendre puis s'en alla.  
* La balle est au goal, et c'est repartit pour 5 minute de match, Yai garri… euh… *  
- Merde, seulement cinq minutes. On y arrivera jamais. Gémit Olivier.  
Le maître de la je-souris-tout-le-temp-atitude , prés de là, sentant le désarrois d'Olivier s'approcha à grand pas pour le réconforter. Il adorait rendre les gens heureux, c'est peux être pour ca qu'il avait tant d'ex … euh donc Ben tapota l'épaule de son capitaine.  
- Mais si on y arriverait, on à tous confiance en toi et en nous alors tu verras on va gagner ! J'en suis sur.  
- Tu a raison , on va gagner.  
Olivier leva le poing et attirât aussitôt les rayons du soleil vers lui qui brillèrent aussitôt d'une lumière bleutée et des petites étoiles apparut alors qu'une musique tristounet commençait à retentir dans le stade.  
- Olivier je veux bien être gentil avec toi, m'en la tu soûle.  
La musique s'arrêta aussitôt et tout redevient normale, Olivier baissa le poing.  
- Ho ! Excuse moi. Je ne contrôle pas très bien mes effets.  
Ben hocha la tête et s'en alla rejoindre sa place.   
Ed s'élança et shoota en direction de Mark, qui réceptionnât de la potrine. Danny réprima un autre cri de terreur, lorsqu'il aperçut la trace circulaire de cendre qui souillait le portail du capiiitain.   
- Ce match est une véritable catastrophe ! Ronchonnât Danny en suivant le mouvement.  
Bruce Harper, le semi-figurant, se précipitât vers Landers pour tenter un tacle. Celui ci ne déviât même pas de sa trajectoire, il n'en avait pas besoin, Bruce rater très bien ses tacles tout seul. Mark fit la passe à Philip, pour pouvoir explosait de rire tranquillement.  
Bruce cracha l'herbe qu'il avait dans la bouche, et ronchonnât les points sur les hanches en fixant Landers.  
- Et tu trouve ca drôle ! Cria t il a l'intention du capitaine qui se roulait par terre en se tenant les côtes. Pfffff ! ! Joue au lieux de te foutre de ma gueule !  
Bruce se releva sans grâce et s'épousseta, Mark essuyât les larmes qui perlait au bord de ses superbes yeux noirs, ( ghâ !) et courut rejoindre Philip qui quatre kilomètres plus loin était presque prés à tirer.  
- Bin, ca alors !C'est la première fois que je vois Mark mort de rire. Qu'es qu'il a changer. Soupirât Ed en rangeant ses jumelles. J'ai peu être ma chance alors ? Quoi ! Mais qu'es que je raconte encore comme bêtises ! Je me fais peur.  
Ed tripatouillât son épaule et réprimât un frisson de douleur.   
Philip refit la passe à Mark qui continuât l'attaque évitant toujours les nombreux attaquants un peut plus doué que Bruce. Mais alors que Landers tout prés des buts éviter le dernier figurants, il se fit voler la balle par Thomas qui en avait marre de rester cloîtrer dans ses cages alors que ces andouilles de figurants n'en touché pas une. Il parcourut quelques mètres balle au pieds avant de passer le ballon à Ben.   
*Holalala! On auras tout vu aujourd'hui ! C'est du grand cirque… pardon, spectacle. *  
Ben s'élança balle au pied mais il fut aussitôt intercepter par Danny, qui voulais prouver au capitaine et gna gna gni etc… Le pauvre, et mignon et gentil et puis je vais pas en rajouter parse que sinon j'en fais trois pages, ancien numéro onze de la Newteam ne trouvait pas d'ouverture. Il tanguait de droite à gauche, sans pouvoir échappait au marquage de Danny.  
* Mello vient de Bloquer Ben qui ne sais pas quoi faire, il n'y a aucune issu apparente pour le numéros 11 ! *  
« Je vais pas lui faire ça quand même ! Non, il doit y avoir une autre solution … au et puis zut le temps presse ! » Pensa Ben.  
Ce dernier fixa Danny et lui sourit en haussant les épaules, comme pour s'excuser de se qu'il aller arriver. Ben fit rebondir le ballon et le frappa du genoux. La balle alla frôler l'hélicoptère qui n'était toujours pas partit de dessus le stade. On lui avait pourtant dis que c'est dangereux de survoler les terrain de foot. Ben pris son élan, et alla rejoindre le ballon sous les yeux exorbités de Danny et sous les yeux remplis d'admiration et de fierté de Thomas.   
- Ce qu'il est fort mon Benou d'amour ! ! ( héééé ! c'est mon surnom bidon que je donne à Ben ! !)  
* WOW ! Mais quelle surprise, Ben n'est pas un figurant ! ! *  
Une brique tomba soudain sur le crâne à moitié chauve du présentateur. ( Oups ! ! ^_^)  
Ben ,toujours en l'air, fit une tête en direction d'Olivier qui shoota avant même que le ballon touche le sol. Le ballon fonça encore une fois vers le buts, le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que Warner plongea. Un éclaire blanc envahit le stade signalant la fin du chapitre.

A suivre …

Voilà bientôt fini encore une fois je me pète un gros délire toute seul, mais comment dire, euh … ca fait du bien ! HAHAHA hihihi, oups c'est qui les hommes tout vêtus de blanc qui arrivent. Hoho …  



	6. Chapitre 6 et épilogue

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: On s'était dit rendez-vous …  
Genre: Yaoi et délire ! Tom x Ben, Julian x Philip   
Base: Olive et Tom  
Joyeux Noël Quatrinka ! !   
Site : 

On s'était dit rendez-vous…  
Chapitre 6

[Ha haha haha haha]  
[Ha haha haha haha]  
[Ha haha haha haha haha]  
En avant, il faut foncer droit au but  
Deux mi-temps et quatre-vingt dix minutes  
C'est assez pour rassembler nos espoirs  
Et pour forcer la victoire  
La victoire  
Quand on a le ballon au bout du pied  
Quand on a trouvé le bon équipier  
Une passe, un crochet et on a marqué

Olive et Tom  
Ils sont toujours en forme  
Tom Olivier  
Sont super entraînés  
Tom Olivier  
Ils sont venus pour gagner  
Car il faut battre le goal

Ben ,toujours en l'air, fit une tête en direction d'Olivier qui shoota avant même que le ballon touche le sol. Le ballon fonça encore une fois vers le buts, et Warner plongea vers le ballon, mais par un effet pervers le ballon dévia au dernier et vint s'encastrer dans l'épaule d'Ed, celle qui lui fait mal évidement sinon c'est pas drôle. Ce dernier bascula vers l'arrière entraîner par le ballon vers ses propre buts. Il avait tellement mal et il ne pouvais plus arrêter sa course, il allait encaisser un but, mais la douleur était telle que la tête lui tournait alors qui s'enfonçait que plus en plus dans les buts. Il renonça à stopper sa trajectoire, et il vint s'écraser sur les filets, le ballon tournant et labourant un peu plus son épaule déjà dans un piteuse état. Il tomba face contre gazon et perdit connaissance.  
- Merde, Olivier, t'y est aller un peu fort. Non. Dis Ben en regardant le sang qui commençait à se répandre sur le herbe.  
- Mouai, mais bon …  
- En plus il y est même pas ce but. S'était trop tard ! Quel poisse ! Renchérit Bruce.   
Ben s'approcha du corps inanimé de Ed il l'examinât rapidement, puis le retourna sur le dos.  
- WOW, le massacre. S'écria Bruce avant de partir vomir ses tripes dans un coin.  
- Je suis désolé. Dit Olivier, honteux.  
- C'est pas a moi qu'il faut le dire. Répondit il sèchement en appliquant sa main sur la plaie pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie.  
Les autres membres des équipes arrivèrent petit à petit, admirer tel des vautour la scène un tantinet gord. La foule de bedeaux se faisait de plus en plus dense autour de Ben qui en attendant les infirmiers tentait de les éloigné mais sans succès.   
Soudain une douzaine de vautours …euh spectateurs curieux, volèrent et s'écrasèrent cinquante mètres plus loin, et dans le trou ainsi crée dans la foule apparurent Thomas et Mark.   
- Quel entrée triomphale, vous tombez bien ! Dite quelques mots à la foule, s'il vous plaît. Dit Ben en retournant s'occuper d'Ed.  
Mark et Thomas se regardèrent perplexe, mais s'exécutèrent.  
- GRRRRRRRRR ! ! Dirent ils.  
Aussitôt le terrain vu désert, mais aussitôt un Danny vient sautait a cou de Mark.  
- Merci les gars, c'est sympa. Dit Ben, Mais que font ces foutu infirmier ?  
- Des quoi ? Demanda Olivier.  
Ben soupirât. Mark posa Danny sur le sol et s'approcha de Ed. Celui ci se vidait de son sang par une plaie en forme de cercle. Son polo était complètement déchirer au niveau de l'épaule, et celle ci ne ressembler plus à une épaule ( beurk ! !). Mark porta la main à sa bouche avec un frisson d'horreur.  
- Il faut absolument l'amener à l'hôpital le plus vite possible ! Dit Ben.  
- Mais et les résultat et le drapeau de la victoire ? Demanda Olivier.  
Ben le foudroya du regard. Mark pris Ed dans ses bras et se leva.   
« c'est pas vrais après les taches d'herbe et de cendres, voici les tache de sang! » Pensa Danny en jalousant Ed ,qui bien que inconscient, profiter du confort des bras de son Capiiitain.   
- Je m'en charge ! Aller chercher notre drapeau de la victoire. Et mon équipe le garde la deuxième semaine ! N'oublier pas.  
Le groupe hocha la tête. Ben vient se blottir dans les bras de Thomas, et tous se dirigèrent vers le centre du terrain ou se trouvait le commentateur et le fameux drapeau. Tous, sauf Danny qui hésiter entre représenter son équipe et faire honneur à son capiiitain, ou le rejoindre pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve, apparaît tout Ed était un ami du Capitaine.  
« Mais quand même pour un ami il en prend vachement soin, et puis la dépression qu'il ma fait dans l'île pasqu' il pouvais pas voir Ed… HO HO ! ! c'est pas bon pour moi tout ca ! »   
Sur c'est pensées pleines de lumière et de raison, Danny choisis de se rendre lui aussi à l'hôpital pour continuait sa mission, celle d'empêcher Mark d'avoir une relation avec un ou une autre que lui ! ! 

  
***

Ed était allongé sur le lit blanc, un bandage dans l'épaule et une perfusion dans le bras. Mark assis à côté de lui se rongeais les sangs. Il lui pris la main et la serra tendrement ( Non, sa main n'exploseras pas ! Mark c'est être doux quand il veut ) . Il avait beau se dire que se dire qu'il allait s'en sortir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Il chassa tout les idées noir qui lui traversé l'esprit , il soupirât et passa sa main sur le joue pale de Ed. Mark s'approcha petit à petit du gardien endormis. Son visage frôla celui de Ed. Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle de celui qu'il lui avait tant manqué depuis ces cinq dernières années.( c'est tordu comme phrase. fan de chichoune )  
A ce moment là, Danny entra dans la pièce en défonçant la porte et en hurlant le nom de son capitaine. Mark faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, il sursauta et tomba sur les fesses sur le sol. Danny resta figeait la bouche ouverte dans un cris, muet, de douleur. Un lourd et pesant silence s'installât dans la pièce. Après avoir longuement fixé Mark avec une expression d'horreur, il s'enfuit en hurlant un chapelet d'injures et de malédiction informe. Mark secoua la tête, perplexe.  
- Je m'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il était attaqué. Soupira t il en reprenant place au côté de Ed.  
Il veillât un temps qu'il lui semblât interminable. Le résultats avait déjà du être donné , il avait sa petite heure de gloire mais il n'en avait rien a faire sa célébrité, était déjà faite mondialement connut, il avait même un fan club ( O.o ! Si il existe je veux m'inscrire !!!) Alors une petite victoire amicale qui plus est pas complète, ne lui rapporterais jamais rien. Il avait toujours détester les remis de prix qui pouvait durait des heures. ( C'est vrais que c'est super chiant … ) Son ami ( AMI ! !Il a oublier un truc là ! ) était mal il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner pour un simple drapeau sans valeur.   
Il fixait la fenêtre, en cogitant, sans lâcher la main de son goal keeper. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur le visage d'Ed, il y découvrit deux grand yeux noir le fixant avec perplexité. Mark rougit légèrement, mais son teint mat cacha la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues, et il retirât précipitamment sa main. Ed sursauta et sourit légèrement. Après un long silence Ed prit la parole, non sans quelque douleurs lui brûlant l'épaule.  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé passer ce buts, j'ai échoué je ne suis plus digne…  
- Mais qu'es tu raconte comme conneries ! S'écria Mark en lassant un coût de poing dans l'épaule … oups pardon la bouillie humain recomposé chirurgicalement, qui lui sert de port bras en quelque sorte. ( Mark … c'est pas bien tu abîme encore plus mon Edounet !)  
Un cris, un hurlement de douleur retentit alors dans tout l'immeuble, faisait mourir de peur les patients et les infirmiers de tout l'immeuble.  
- Ho mon dieu, je suis désolé, excuse moi, merde, je suis confus, excuse moi … Débita Mark à une vitesse fulgurante en tournant en rond.  
Il ne savait plus ou se mettre, Ed lui essuyait de retrouvait une respiration et une voix normale. Le capitaine se rassit près du gardiens de but à la carrière brisée.   
- Je suis désolé. Dit il en reprenant lui reprenant la main.  
- C'est … c'est pas… pas grave. Souffla Ed en enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller et en serrant les poings, écrabouillant au passage la main de Landers ( qui ne sentit rien.), pour tentait de calmer sa douleur.  
- Si c'est grave je suis trop violent c'est vrai tout le monde me fuit quand je parle, sauf Danny mais lui c'est spéciale…  
- Non… c'est pas grave…  
- Mais si tu comprend pas je fais du mal a tout le mon je peut être trop compulsif, j'ai peut être un problème psychologique ou un truc du genre…  
- MARK ! ! Cria Ed.  
Landers stoppa net, il venait d'exploser son quota de mot pour une année en quelques secondes, il regarda Warner qui s'étouffant de douleur sur le lit. Il baissât la tête et perdu ses yeux ( traduction = Dans les épisodes parfois les presos avec de grandes mèches vu sous un certain angles non plus dessin de certain yeux, d'ou cette expression débile, on se demanda qui a bien pu inventer de tels bêtises ? qat : Moi c'est toi. Atf : Ha bon, bha c'est pas mal trouver ! ^__^ ). Après que la douleur se sois dissiper, grâce a une bonne dose de morphine, (-^__^-) Ed soupirât et reprit la parole.  
- Je suis fichu ! Il soupirât et perdu son regarda dans la contemplation de la fenêtre, qui donnait sur un magnifique mur blanc. Et j'ai laissait passer ce fichu ballon !  
- Il est pas passer.  
Ed tournât la tête vers Mark avec surprise.  
- Il n'est pas passer… c'était trop tard. Il y a eu égalité finalement.  
- Tant mieux. C'est … c'est super. Ed sourit.  
- Tout ca pour ca ! C'est nul oui !  
- Ce n'est qu'un match …  
- Mais je parler pas de ce fichu match tout pourris ! Je parlais de toi.   
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Mark s'inquiéter pour lui. Il en rougit et resta bouche bée, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment réagir.   
- J'espère de tu pourras vite redevenir mon goal Keeper.   
- Bha c'est qu'une petite égratignure. Raillât Ed  
- Menteur, tu est fou !  
Mark explosa de rire et faillit envoyer encore un coup de poing, mes les gémissements anticipés de Warner l'en dissuadèrent.   
- Ne me fait pas rire ca fait trop mal ! Dit Ed en reprenant son souffle.   
Mark le fixa un étincelle, une grosse étoile bien voyante, de désir dans les yeux. Ed sentit le rouge monté a ses joues il avait toujours rêver que Mark le regard avec ces yeux là. Mais il était allongé dans un lit ne pouvant pas bouger. « Va y t il abuser de moi, alors que je suis en position de faiblesse, hihi, hein mais qu'es que je pense, pervers que je suis va ! » Pensa Ed. Il n'avait qu'une envi se jetait sur Mark pour le couvrir de baisser bien que ce geste sois très risquer, mais son épaule l'en empêcher. Mark se pencha lentement vers lui. Ed voulais se levait et sentir plus vite ses lèvres contre celle de son capitaine. « Ce qu'il est lent il a peur de quoi que je parte en courant ! »  
Ed n'en pouvant, attrapa de ca main valide de col de Mark et il l'attirât vers lui. Celui ci surprit faillit tombait Warner mais il se rattrapât appuyant ses mains de chaque côté du visage du goal.   
Mark contemplât un instant la beauté pale de SON gardien de but, ( Ed il est bôôôô ! ! ! ) Et enfin après trois pages de frustration, il l'embrassa. ( Youpiii, on fait péter le champomie ! ! ).

Un cris aigus, les surpris, c'était Danny qui était revenu s'excuser d'avoir cru que son capitaine pouvait être assez vil pour le trahir. Mark toujours penché au dessus de Warner lui lança un regard signifiant « tu me gêne et j'en est marre de voir tout le temps de voir ta sale face de traqueur, alors dégage vite ou je te tue ! ». Danny vit son monde s'écrouler en un instant, il fouilla la pièce des yeux il ne trouva qu'une corde ( on se demande ce que sa fait là.) Il se jetait dessus et s'en alla en courant dans les couloir en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait se pendre à cause de son capitaine.   
Ed regarda son amant avec perplexité et inquiétude, Mark sourit et haussa les épaules.   
- Il est tellement débile est pas doué qui se rateras. En plus on est à côté de l'hôpital.  
Ed sourit et l'embrassa. 

Epilogue

Ben et Thomas allèrent habité en Allemagne, Ben devint médecin et abandonna le foot, Thomas continua et ne se prit plus jamais de but, ils vécurent heureux et eurent un chien, Olivier retournât au Brésil, Patty se calma et ils connurent les joies de voir son enfant grandir et les traiter de vieux chnoques.   
Tippy continua à se faire tabasser par Julian et Philip qui vite lassés ( après 10 ans quand même. ) Partirent habités à New York, histoire de pouvoir exploiter Jénny.   
Danny tenta de se suicider un douzaine de fois sans succes, il tomba dans la dépression nerveuse, mais il en sortit bien vite car il trouva une nouvelle victime… pardon idole, qu'il traumatisa jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.   
Ed, ne retrouvât jamais la mobilité complète de son épaule, il arrêta de jouer au football et devint prof de Karaté. Il emménagea à Milan chez Mark, qui devint le joueur le plus demandé, ils vécurent heureux et eurent une écurie et un élevage de chat siamois.   
Quant aux figurants il furent désactivé et rangé dans un coin.

THE END 

  



End file.
